Geneforge 4
Geneforge 4 (or Geneforge 4: Rebellion) is the fourth game in the Geneforge series. It takes place in the eastern part of Terrestia. Geneforge 4 is played in the height of the rebellion. Background After the rebellion started back in Geneforge 3, it quickly spread to other parts of the world. Most of it spread south into the land known as Terrestia. Drakons, and the lesser creatures started chaos all around. The original Shapers there were taken by surprise, and lost the Eastern half of their mainland. The Shapers, however, fought back against the growing numbers of the rebels. They poured in vast amounts of resources to take back the Eastern side. Eventually, they took over Illya Province, a division of Terrestia. The human rebel army they faced was defeated in the ruins of Thornton, and the rebellion was cut in half. Most of the humans went south to the Forsaken Lands, while the Drakons went northward into Burwood Province. Several rebels formed an outpost in Illya Province. The Shapers decided to attack one of the strongholds of the rebellion. This fortress is named Southforge Citadel, and is hidden among the parts of the Forsaken Lands. They set up camp in one of the southern peninsulas of Terrestia and from there, they could send assaults to attack Southforge Citadel. Later, Southforge Citadel was lost. Factions Rebels The Rebels are led by a Drakon named Ghaldring. He was created by another Drakon named Easss, and has led the rebellion ever since the passing of Easss. He is located in Quessa-Uss. The rebels are fighting for freedom from the Shapers. They believe that the shaper ways are wrong, especially the way they handle creations by force. (Though the drakons are rather hypocritical of this view) Players start as a rebel in this game, much unlike the other Geneforge versions. Shapers The Shapers are on the offensive, pushing back against the Rebels and decimating the 'Human' part of the rebellion, fighting to reclaim the continent of Terrestria from Rebel hands. Traditional Shaper focus is on hard work and study to learn the arts of Shaping and Magic; to that end the cheapest skill trainers are either in Shaper strongholds or are sympathetic to the Shaper cause. Trakovites The Trakovites are a small sect who disapprove of shaping because of the neverending cycle it creates. By shaping one thing another must be shaped to counterbalance and so on and so forth, the overall impact of the shaping becoming increasing with each generation. They take their name from Trajkov, the mad Sholai who uses the Geneforge in the first game (if the player aids him). The Trakovites claim Trajkov took the power of shaping into himself and became a monster in order to show the Shapers the madness of their ways. A hidden sect hunted by Shapers and Rebels alike, following the breadcrumbs of the Trakovites can lead to a separate ending. Gameplay The game is the same as previous Geneforge versions except the amount of action points required to attack is 1 compared to the previous 5. Locations Forsaken Lands This is the first part of the game, where you start. Southforge Citadel is located here, and is getting evacuated. Greta, a hero of the rebellion, is the one who organizes this. She tells you to use the Geneforge, question a loyalist agent named Miranda, and sends you off to defeat Shaila, another rebel acolyte but one whose mind went insane after encountering the Geneforge. After returning you are then sent to help a rebel caravan slip into Shaper held Illya or betray it if you are siding with the Shapers. Illya Province This is the 2nd part of the game, directly after the Forsaken Lands. The Shapers have already taken control of the province, although there are some rebel outposts around. The main city in this section is Dillame. Most of this section revolves around the Barrier Zone, where a Shaper named Moseh has fallen rogue. The rebels wish for you to destroy him, while the Shapers want you to revive him. The game offers several approaches to succeeding this quest. Fens of Aziraph Many Geneforge games have a swamp area, and this is the swamp area for this game. The Fens is the only place where the Rebels and Shapers work toward a common goal, killing a rogue Shaper named Monarch. Both factions wish for you to kill him and bring back his research papers, although they have different rewards towards this goal. Burwood Province This is the first rebel territory you step in since the Forsaken Lands. This place is where much of the Drakons that resided in Illya Province fled. The Shapers set up camp at the western end of the province. The main mission here revolves around the five infiltrators and meeting the leader of the rebellion. This place here is where you learn about the secret project of the Rebels, the Unbound. Grayghost Mountains The Grayghost Mountains is the last place where you will be in Geneforge 4. This place mainly revolves on the project of the Unbound, finding Northforge Citadel, and finishing the war. Trivia * The splash screen appears to show Greta being restrained by a couple of Servile while Ghaldring speaks to her. Note the snake like creature in the background, this creature appears to be a Wingbolt, though artistic liberties seem to have been taken. Category:Games